


Pokemon: Elemental Clash

by TwilightWings21



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Human/Pokemon relationship?, Eventual relationships???, Fake region, Fan Made Pokemon, First time writing a work, Has all 14 real regions + 10 Fake regions, I'm Writing this off the top of my head., More Tags As I Write The Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightWings21/pseuds/TwilightWings21
Summary: It came out of no where.The storm raged overhead, lashing the leaves on the tree side to side. It had washed in from the Great Bay, picking up speed before going overland towards the jungle where it now stood. Pokemon ran for cover on the ground and in the branches, and the humans in their towns boarded their windows and locked their doors. Everyone was hiding... Except for one, the figure of a man, dark haired, with rain lashing into his face. Soaked to the bone, he stood before the storm without fear.Brandishing his fist, the man shouted, "You want me? Well, come and get me!!"
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon: Elemental Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story, and I really hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is my first time writing a fan fiction, and any comments are welcome, but please try to keep it to support or constructive criticism. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I can't take all the credit for this work. VillianFan42 made the Allanza region for his Pokemon:In a League of their own. I recommend anyone reading this story goes and reads that one as well!
> 
> This entire story is off the top of my head, and I will post when I can. Expect all of these chapters to be heavily revised, or at least revised moderately.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> P.S. Thought will look like ~this~.

It came out of no where.

The storm raged overhead, lashing the leaves on the tree side to side. It had washed in from the Great Bay, picking up speed before going overland towards the jungle where it now stood. Pokemon ran for cover on the ground and in the branches, and the humans in their towns boarded their windows and locked their doors. Everyone was hiding... Except for one, the figure of a man, dark haired, with rain lashing into his face. Soaked to the bone, he stood before the storm without fear.

Brandishing his fist, the man shouted, "You want me? Well, come and get me!!"

A deafening roar rang out from within the heart of the cyclone, the shadow of a gargantuan figure visible through the howling winds. The man yelled right back. 

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! Come at me, you overgrown iguana!"

The storm rushed forward, and the man ran up the rock and leaped off. The two collided, and there was a blinding flash of light. Then, the storm suddenly stopped. People and Pokemon came out of hiding, looking around in shock. Water was dripping off the leaves in the jungle, and debris was strewn all about. The man, and the storm, were gone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

I yawned, looking at the light streaming through my window. I blearily blinked out of my window at the late morning sunlight.~Wait a sec. The late morning sunlight?!?!?~

I shot up out of bed, scrambling to get my clothes on. Tripping a couple of times, I frantically started running. "Crap! Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I rushed out of my room, down the stairs, and was making for the door when my mother stopped me. 

"Hold your Rapidashes, sleepyhead. You are not leaving this house until you get something in that stomach of yours."

"But Mom," I said, the o dragging into multiple syllables."I'm late to get to the lab!"

"The lab will still be there when you finish. Now eat." She demanded, leaving no room for argument. Sighing, I sat down and ate a quick bowl of cereal, put the bowl away, and rushed to the door. My mom stopped me again, handing me my backpack.

"You don't want to forget this," she said as I put it on. Sheepishly(Or is it mareepishly???), I smiled back at her.

"Thanks!" I said, and then I rushed out of the door. Waving goodbye, I ran out of town and down the long path that led to the professor's lab. I slowed to a walk as I approached, smiling at the Pidgey flying overhead, and then the pokemon lab came into view. I stood for a second, looking at the lab in awe. It was a tall white building, at least five stories tall, with glass going down the front in one giant window. I had been here before, of course, but it never failed to surprise me how big it was. As I walked through the door, I looked around and saw a tall, important-looking figure in a white lab coat standing in the middle of the lab.

"Hey, Dad!" I called out, and the figure turned, grinning.

"That's Professor Dad to you, Zach." He said with a smile, sweeping me up in a hug. Professor Redwood was a tall man, like his namesake, and was very friendly. His job was being the Ligro Region's Pokemon Professor, giving new trainers their pokemon, and storing more experienced trainer's excess pokemon on the lab grounds. 

"Are you ready to go chose your first pokemon?" My dad asked, making me snort.

"Dad, I'm fourteen. I've been ready for four years, you just haven't been ready to let me go."

My dad smiled weakly. "Well, now I'm ready. Let's get you your new partner pokemon!" Dad led me over to a table, which had three poke balls on it. "It's time for you to chose your partner. They will be with you through thick and thin, supporting you when you are down, and you will do the same for them. Now-"

Suddenly a voice rang out. "Wait! I'm coming! Wait for me!" Startled, me and my dad turned around. A figure was running towards us from the front door, all arms and legs. I could see that he tried to stop, but it didn't work. He crashed into me, sending us both into a nearby bookshelf.

I groaned. Just as I was about to get my first pokemon, some nitwit had to crash into me, ruining it. ~Who the hell is this guy?~ I wondered, still sitting dazedly on the floor where I had fallen.

I got up, and the other kid got up to. He was around my age, I noticed. "I'm really sorry!" he said. He was panicking, and seemed genuinely sorry. My frustration was now all but gone.

"Don't worry about it." I said, brushing myself off. "I've had worse happen." He looked concerned, but my dad laughed. The kid then looked confused, looking back and forth between us.

"You bet he's had worse!" My dad said. "Once, he tripped out of his bedroom window into a cart of Tauros dung!" My dad laughed again and I glared at him, only making him laugh harder, the other kid joining in as well.

Once they calmed down a bit, my dad said, "Okay, why don't we get started. But first, why don't you introduce yourselves." The kid immediately held out his hand. "High! I'm Will. What's your name?" He asked, rather quickly too. "Name's Zach." I said smirking. "What you in for?"

"Oh, I'm here for my first pokemon!" he said chipperly. I felt a slight flash of frustration at that, but it dissipated quickly. Why should I care if he got his starter on the same day as me?

"Okay," my dad said as soon as we were done introducing ourselves. "Let's go get you guys your pokemon." I practically leapt with joy. Finally, after fourteen years, I was getting my very own pokemon!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, Chapter One posted! 
> 
> Sorry if it was a little short, I'll work on that in the future.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!
> 
> Also, if you didn't catch it during the story, the main character is about fourteen years old.


End file.
